


The House of Ghosts

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: hp_halloween, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Long after the dust of Voldemort's defeat has settled, a helping hand is never far away.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The House of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/gifts).



> Originally written for stasia at hp_halloween.

“I'm telling you it's haunted.”

“Don't be absurd.”

“Are you telling me that you don't believe in ghosts?!”

“Obviously, I believe in them,” Hermione said. “What I'm saying is that house is not haunted.”

Ron shook his head and reached for his Butterbeer. “It is.”

“I'm not going to argue with you Ron...”

“...First time for everything...”

“...just leave the house alone.”

Hermione headed out of the pub, then ducked into a side street and when she was certain the coast was clear went to the back door of Ron's latest obsession and slipped inside.

“Did you get it?” Severus Snape asked, his ghostly form looming close by.

Hermione nodded.

"Get on with it then.”

“Severus!” Lupin said, appearing next to him. “Hermione didn't have to help us."

Snape harrumphed. “Thank you, Miss Granger.”

Hermione moved over to the bubbling cauldron and added the final ingredient. The thick black smoke turned a pale blue.

“Did it work?” she asked.

“Only one way to find out," Lupin said and reached out to take Snape's hand. Instead of their incorporeal forms passing through each other, their hands met and a flush of colour appeared on Snape's cheeks.

“There,” Lupin said. “Much better.”


End file.
